funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic
If you have come here to reply to a comment I left on another talk page, please reply there instead of here. I prefer to keep conversations on the same page - it makes them easier to follow. Current page size: }} bytes. Featured Article I think all games should be featured so its less repetative, how many times do i need to see Arcanists and the track controler:P Yes, I agree, it's permenantely Track Controller or Arcanists on the front page, have a different game for once! Those 2 have been on there ever since this Wiki has existed! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 12:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :If you look at the top of this page, there should be a link to FunOrb_Wiki:Featured Article candidates. Feel free to nominate any article which you consider a worthy candidate. If there aren't any, feel free to pick one and improve it until it is. OrbFu 15:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::This is something I'd like to see expanded, but I don't really have much free time at the moment, and I think these need to be a community decision anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Hey, thanks a million for moving those images. I find moving them really a hassle... You must have done at least a third of all the wrong ones! Awesome! Timeroot Talk • • 01:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, no big deal. I must say you've done very well with the template - I doubt I'd have known where to start with it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Eek, I just noticed, your deleting the pictures immediately after uploading new names has created a lot of redlinks. I also noticed a lot of images don't have cats. W/e, I'll fix it now. Timeroot Talk • • 01:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Editing Other User's Pages What is the name of the policy that states one is not allowed to edit another's userpage without permission? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we've actually given it a name - it's basically common courtesy. There are times when it's appropriate to edit another user's page though. (Fixing broken links for example, or reverting vandalism.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::In respect of which, thanks for reverting mine. OrbFu 22:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I did a quick search and found Forum:User Page Etiquette. Perhaps we can continue this discussion there, and eventually create FunOrb Wiki:User Page Etiquette. Timeroot Talk • • 22:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Portuguese Wiki Hiya Quartic,Im new in Wiki, and i need make one portuguese only for my Br Foruns, The Portuguese languagE Jmods , need find one website in Portuguese, and im trying to make, can you help me? Website : http://pt-br.funorbpt.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal Thanks :Unfortunately I don't speak Portuguese, so I don't know how I can help. If there are any specific tasks you want me to do, let me know and I'll see if I can do them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hiya Quartic, i wanna change the picture of Site, Funorb Portugues Wiki, and i wanna change color of website, for black, background color for black. Can you make it for me? Thanks I'm new :) And I need help, can you give some guidelines on some of the coloring text coding. The only reason mine is a link is I copied someone else whp just had a plain orng siggy, so I copied it and put my name instead, but I still need some help :) thanks, Idoownu...Its true :) Jagex contact Wikis are useful for communication, but a little unweildly between two people. Can we talk in-game some time about the latest message from Mod Craddock (which I assume you got too)? Cheers JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what time would be convenient for you? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well, we've done that. This is how to access the email: *Go to http://www.hotmail.com *Type the username (funorb_wiki@hotmail.co.uk) and the password *You're in! I've left the "welcome to hotmail" email, in case you wanted to read it. You can delete it once you're done. Now let's tell the community...I'll go to the forums and write up. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Removing boxes You removed the archive boxes used on the Jagex Q&A archive. If that doesn't display properly, what do you suggest we use instead? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Just leave it as it is now? The page is clearly marked as an Archive, and there are no questions there that haven't been given to Jagex to be answered. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::But what about the future? Will all boxes be rendered unusable, forever? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Plus, if Timeroot can use page-breaking signatures, why can't I use page-breaking boxes? <.< JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Erm, it might be possible to do something with css or js so the boxes display properly for all themes. But I don't know enough about either to create something myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Armies of Gielinor images/units Hi, I'm gonna upload animated images of every AoG monster soon, and I was wondering if I were allowed to create seperate articles for every unit? I'll make sure they contain enough information. User:Tedjuh10 15:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm planning on using them for their pages, as images. Not all wiki's allow animated, so I thought I asked. Also, that's exactly the reason why I asked. I'll ask it on the forums. I'll do the workaround, but when I created my sig, I wasn't aware of it. User:Tedjuh10 18:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Map pages for AoG Hi - I've uploaded a couple of maps for AoG but don't know how to greate a page for them as you did with the small mist maps - so far I've done 2 icy wastes ones titled, with great originality, icy wastes medium 1 and icy wastes medium 2. Can you advise how to create a page..or do it for me if it's not something random folk do. TIA--Aloysiusgaul 09:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :There's a few ways to create a new page. The easiest in this case would be to go to the Maps section of the main article, and click the relevant redlink. This should take you to a blank edit screen where you can add the information. I'd recommend you copy some of the formatting from Armies of Gielinor/Maps:Misthalin Small. I hope this helps. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya ;P hIYA Quartic ;) Hiya quartic, lol.--Raw lobbs 19:11, 5 June 2020 (UTC)